


Not A Bad Thing

by laffinggasses



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffinggasses/pseuds/laffinggasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver hears Felicity singing while working in the lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Thing

Oliver likes these kind of evenings: quiet and uninterrupted.  Since losing Queen Consolidated, his days are a lot simpler.  He still attempts to get the company back, however, not to manage.  He just wants to keep what’s left of his family’s legacy alive.

Currently, his only physical connection to his company is Felicity.  She works at the IT department during the days and pulls extra duty in the new lair at night.  They exchange pleasantries.  He works out, she mines crime data.  Simple as that.  He grunts as he attacks the dummies.  She pops in her ear buds and starts typing away.

There are times, however, when Oliver stops to listen to Felicity sing to the music only she can hear.  She usually starts humming to the melody.  Then she starts belting out lyrics.  Sometimes she head bangs.  Sometimes, she head bops.  

Today was no different.  She was pensive when she came in earlier that day.  Oliver asks her if everything’s alright.  She responds with a smile and a nod saying she’s fine.  She pops the Hello Kitty earbuds on and starts her routine.  He makes a mental note to check up on her more than usual tonight.

An hour in, Oliver hears her hum a melody.  He stops, as usual, to listen to the song she is singing.  The lyrics were unknown to him but he somehow felt it was directed to him.

_So don’t act like a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_‘Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me_

_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don’t act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me_

 

Felicity looks up from her terminal to find Oliver leaning up against the salmon ladder, staring at her.

“What?” she asks, pulling the earphones off.  “Was I singing out loud again?  Sorry, bad habit.  Yikes!  Not repeating that again.”

She scrunches her face in embarrassment.  Sighing, she sticks the buds back into her ears and picks another song.  She chooses one where she can air guitar.

Oliver chuckles to himself.  He says under his breath, “Seriously, Felicity, I don’t think it’s a bad thing to fall in love with you.”

 


End file.
